Your Forever is All That I Need
by xShelliAteYourSandwichx
Summary: Seems like the Saiyan Prince has a hefty amount on his mind, could it be that a certain blue haired genius is the cause of all of it?


So, I took a shot at capturing Vegeta's softer side, hopefully I wasn't too out of character with it.  
>Enjoy! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Your Forever is All That I Need <strong>

The moon grazed the dark sky, as the stars twinkled within the night; not a cloud to be seen or a fog to wash over the never sleeping city. So much has changed, in such a short time in my existence, but this sky, forever remains the same.

I looked to where my home planet would have been, up in that clear sky; it was the only thing missing, the only real big change of my life. The memories of such a violent past flashed in my head, the horrors of how many lives I've mercilessly taken; I was a monster.

What I was, and who I have become are two separate men. I was a prince, thrown to the wolves for nothing more than sheer entertainment, a servant to an imbecile of a lower rank than myself. I am a warrior, now searching for more than death and destruction. There's something more out there…

My fists clenched unyieldingly, the frenzy I felt within myself was unceasing. The pain hit within the depths of my core, it made my teeth grit. My dark onyx eyes refused to stare into the sky, the thoughts flashing into my etched mind were unbearable, I searched elsewhere to allow my pain subside.

I came across my turquoise haired mate, who laid peacefully on the king sized bed only a few feet away. Her clothes less fragile frame wrapped so delicately loose in the silk cream sheets, while she cradled the pillow against the headboard as if it were I next to her. Her fair skin sparkled as the moonlight washed over it.

My expression softened, as a small sigh escaped from my chest. She was a vulgar earth woman, headstrong, and, at best, annoying but…

She understands my pain.

No matter what I have been through, or what I have done, she left it in the past and accepted what I am. For years, I wanted power, I wanted to be the best; as a Majin, I was granted just that. I threw her, and our son, away for the chance to relive what I lost from becoming like one of them.

My eyes traced back to the dark night in front of me, searching the sky for answers I was already knowledgeable of.

I was foolish to believe I had been missing out on something greater than what I had. Anyone else would die to be given what I have, especially after all I have done; I had been far from grateful.

How could I kill the one person who understood me? How could destroy the one part of me that made me feel alive? I could have crushed the two of them with my bare hands.

And I refused to.

The thought of someone laying even a finger on either of them make the Saiyan blood in my veins boil. Whoever even thinks of testing my strength by hurt my family is just a coward praying for death; and death, by my hands, is what they shall receive.

Admitting this, out loud; the fury, and the wrath that courses through my body when these thoughts cross my mind, is something I could never bring myself to do. Especially not to her; I can take a lot of that weak earth woman, much more than someone of my stature should, but the notion of looking pathetic in her eyes does not sit well with me.

I have strayed, more than a few times, and stumbled off a path that I worked so hard to obtain. I allowed my pride to overshadow those I have grown fond over, and for a prince, that is not adequate or acceptable.

She gave me more chances than anyone would ever be willing to shell out; apart from that idiotic clown, Kakarot.

I have never truly left, though. I just cannot seem to keep away for too long; there's this overbearing feeling that just awakens itself within me, I guess that is what occurs when one settles as long as I have.

All the ridiculous earth traditions and rituals that that woman has pushed off on me, the ludicrous 'holidays' this planet celebrates, to this day I still do not understand the point of them all. It is completely pointless to shower Trunks – or anyone for that matter – in gifts and nonsense every year for the day of their birth; such things didn't exist where I am from.

Another sigh escaped me.

She has changed a lot of me over the years; I've grown from a ruthless, cold, maniacal creature to something more than that. Instead of destroying this planet and every single thing on it, it has become my home.

That woman knows exactly how to test my patience, she's the only one who can get under my skin and is able to get away with it; others opposite her would never stand a chance…

"Vegeta…" the low tone of her voice brought me out of my thought, as it rang through my ears. Her small arms wrapped themselves loosely around my waist as she laid her head on my bare back.

How did I not sense that? Her ki is usually the easiest for me to lock onto.

"It's four in the morning, hun," she groaned tiresomely. Her small body pressed firmly to my sculpted muscles; the touch of her skin was cooler than mine, even with just the bed sheets covering her. "Come back to bed."

And so I did.

I lay there, next to my mate. Her head rested on my right bicep and her arms seized around me, as if she were trying to keep me from leaving her side again; foolish woman.

My right hand lost itself in her tangled hair, while my left one rested gently against her stomach. As I tried to relax myself enough to fall asleep, I slowly made circles around the almost noticeable bump of her abdomen with my index finger.

I wasn't going to mess up this time that is a promise; to her, to Trunks, and to our future.

That much, I owe.

* * *

><p>I really hope my attempt wasn't too far off. Before you go, don't forget to leave a review, it is much appreciated!<br>Thank you!


End file.
